1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter box, and more particularly, to a portable miter box specially designed for limited access and adapted for use with band saws and reciprocating saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On construction sites the reciprocating saw is one of the most commonly used saws but it""s mainly suitable for demolition work because of its ability to reach into small places and its inability to make accurate cuts. When the work piece is out of position unfortunately this may be the only saw that will work. This will lead to additional work. The craftsmen must sand, grind or even do additional welding to correct the inaccurate cut.
Craftsmen have tried to alleviate this problem through the use of miter boxes but problems with the prior miter boxes is inability to withstand the heavy forces of a reciprocal saw and still remain portable and compact enough to allow cutting of a work piece that is out of position.
The object and feature of the present invention is to provide a miter box were the cutting edge of a saw blade is supported throughout the cut and a plurality of saw guides are of sufficient width that said saw guides will support the wavy set tooth design of some metal cutting reciprocating saw blades. Providing side support to said saw blade""s teeth, will increase the accuracy of the cut. Said saw guides of the present invention are also adjustable. Loosening the threaded bolts which hold said saw guides in place, will allow said saw guides to be angled towards each other to allow greater accuracy at the start of the cut or away from each other to allow for the cutting of a larger work piece.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a shim plate that is easily replaced, so it may be closely matched to the Kerf of the saw blade used in association with said present invention. This will allow a single miter box to be used universally with most saw blades.
It is still a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a miter box with a table in which a work piece may be clamped. The table is connected to the saw guides of the miter box with a locking friction type hinge. By using said locking friction type hinge just the right amount of friction can be applied so as said table will stay in position prior to locking said locking friction hinge. The said table can be pivoted up and down and be locked in place by tightening the threaded hinge pin. This allows virtually all, angled cuts to be achieved. The use of said locking friction type hinge also allows the miter box to be used in a relatively small space.
It is still a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a miter box with a scale on the outside portion of the miter box guide so as all angles of the table can be properly gauged. When an hex like wrench is inserted through a hole in said table and pressed against said scale the said table could be set to the anticipated angle.
It is still a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a miter box that will include a holster for storage of an hex like wrench making the present invention convenient and simple to use.
The saw blade guide is comprised of a pair of parallel saw guides with sufficient width that even saws with the wavy set teeth remained centered throughout the cut. Said parallel saw guides are spaced to accommodate a saw blade and an opposing pair of parallel saw guides also spaced to accommodate a saw blade. A single horizontal spacer bar closely matching the kerf of the saw blade to be used, is inserted at the base of, and in between both said parallel saw guides. A horizontal back plate and a horizontal front plate, through the use of threaded bolts, compresses all said parallel saw guides and said horizontal spacer bar to hold said parallel saw guides in place. A table is hinged perpendicular and slightly above the horizontal front plate. The hinge is a series of plates with a threaded hinge pin. When said threaded hinge pin is tightened, it compresses the hinge plates, holding the table in place. A scale has been included on one of said saw guides so when an hex like wrench is inserted through a hole in the table and pressed against the scale said table can be adjusted to the correct angle.
Miter box are well known and well developed in the prior art. The prior art discloses constructions, which ranged from the very simple, including a true slotted box construction, from which the named derides, to a very complex, including a sophisticated locating, alignment and clamping device.
Miter boxes of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to provide for alignment and securement of the work piece during the cutting process. Typically such miter boxes are designed for use with hand saws and are not suitable for efficient use in cutting materials such as solid steel. These apparatus are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,473 to Ingram, U.S. Pat. No. 2,205,095 to Jacobsen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,514 to Abramson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,335 to Kinley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,474 to Macey, U.S. Pat. No. 996,149 to Schuring, U.S. Pat. No. 868,634 to Bender. More recent prior art have attempted to build a miter box that holds the cutting edge of a saw blade throughout the cut such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,900 to Guiubut, the but the guides are difficult to a line or U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,781 to Weaver with the guides are not adjustable. In an addition U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,900 to Guiubut, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,781 to Weaver would require additional miter boxes for each different saw blade thickness or tooth set in order to maintain contact with the saw blades cutting edge throughout the cut.
Accordingly, besides the objections and advantages of the saw blade guide described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
In accordance with the present invention a miter box comprising of a table attached to a series of adjustable saw guides, through the use of a locking friction hinge. Said miter box also incorporates a scale. Said scale then can be used by removing an hex like wrench that is holstered to the base of said miter box. Then by inserting said hex like wrench through a hole in the said table and by leaning the other end of said hex like wrench against said scale, a reading can be made of said tables angle.